Dear Dumb Diary: InuYasha Style!
by xxTwisted Dark Dreamsxx
Summary: Inner weirdness is contagious. Well,that's what Kagura said. She said that I gave my inder weirdness to Sango and then she turned Miroku weird, which is called a weirdness chain. At least that's what Kagura said. get a sneek peek in Kagome's dairy!
1. Chapter 1: The wicked default chapter

Lol. I really wanted to this. I made this when I was on the dear dumb diary website, and I just had to actually make it into a story! but, instead of it being me, it's Kagome. Even so, everything in this...diary actually happened to me, OK (except for some parts that I made up for the story)? Except..my friends are the Inu-Yasha characters. And Kagome is 18 in this story, K? Everyone is older in this story.

MAJOR OOC FOR EVERYONE IN THIS DUMB DIARY!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha or Dear Dumb Diary.

* * *

Name: Kagome Higarashi

Age: 18

Best friend: Sango Tajiya

Boyfriend: Inu-Yasha Tashiou

Locker: 150

School: Guthrie School (a/n: That's my actual school)

Fav color(s): Red, black, and silver

Worst Enemy: Kikyo

Dreams: To become a famous artist and have many kids with Inu-Yasha (I think that he agrees very much)

Dear whoever is reading my own dumb diary,

Who gave you permission to read my diary? Well, I sure didn't! If ye don't get out of here, thou shall be in...lots of trouble (You know people are being serious when they are talking like old English men...). Only icky, sticky, and gooey animals that have many pimples would ever read some one's diary. I mean, it's a person's own personal space where they can just scribble down all of there nice, funny, and sometimes embarrassing moments. And since this is my diary, if you keep on reading, I am totally allowed to call you a wart and stupid and idiot turd. If my parents are reading this, I know that I'm not allowed to call people warts and stupid and idiot and turds, but since this is my diary, I didn't say it. I _wrote_ it. Plus, if this is my parents why the fudge are you reading my diary?! You are know in big trouble. Come to me right now and tell me the horrible thing you just did. I'm now not getting you that nice old person thing that old people like for your anniversary. And if it's not, STOP READING MY DUMB DIARY!!!

But if you are as stubborn as Inu-Yasha and decide to keep on reading, this is all I have to say. By the power vested in me, I vow to say that everything in this diary it completely and absolutely true. At least, how much it's supposed to be.

Signed,

Kagome Higarashi

P.S.

If this is Sango, Kagura, Shekoy (a/n:made up character), Inu-Yasha, or any other of my friends, then this is called a 'municipal crime'. You could get arrested by the police force that I did not make up.

P.S.S

If this is you-know-who, then that's OK. But if it's _you-know-you_ than you-know-who is going to a you-know-what in the you-know-where. You know?

* * *

-snickers- This is based on _three _things.

1. My actual life

2.Dear Dumb Diary

3. My friend and I's role playing game.

Yes, Inu-Yasha is Kagome's boyfriend in our game. Don't sue me.

There will be a lot of things from Dear Dumb Diary, like the ending here, in Kagome's dumb diary. I'm really going to love doing this. I'll try to get one entry posted at least every two to three days. Some will be long, while others will be short, OK? Now, to say who the characters are.

Kagome- Me. So she'll be rather creepy and weird.

Sango- Sydney. I was thinking that she could be Kikyo at first, but I decided not. But now, Sango's kind of bratty and snotty, but nice at times.

Kagura-Monique. Now the Wind Witch is going to be super annoying and hyper and crazy. Hurrah

Shekoy-Catherine. She's a made up character that Catherine had made. She's Shippou's older sister.

Shippou-Meghan. Shippou's also going to be hyper and weird (like me)

Kikyo, Inu-Yasha, Miroku, and the others- We don't have anyone being them. But in this diary, Kikyo is like Angeline, Inu-Yasha is only a bit like Hudson (but a bit perverted, and only kind of likes Kikyo), and Miroku is still his old plain pervert self. So ya don't need to freak out.

PLEASE COMMENT!

P.S.S.S.

If this is Kikyo, don't read this diary! In fact, stop reading this page right now!


	2. Chapter 2: The definition of weirdness

Here the actual first chapter to Kagome's dumb diary.

Disclaimer: I do not own neither Inu-Yasha nor Dear Dumb Diary

Note: 99.7 of everything that happens in here is true.

Future chapters are going to be rated t for mild language and mild eechi (naughtiness)

* * *

Wednesday, 21/07

Dear Dumb Diary,

INNER WEIRDNESS IS CONTAGIOUS.

Well, that's what Kagura said.

She says that I gave my inner weirdness to Sango, then she gave it to Miroku, which is called a weirdness chain. Then I think Miroku had passed it on to Shippou, who passed it back onto Sango (who became just a bit weirder), who then passed it back onto me (which made me a bit weirder). Kagura was right when she said this. It's completely true. I have proof, for when we were at school, Sango and Shippou were acting slightly weirder and stranger and abnormaller than usual. Actually, Sango, being Sango, never acts weird and strange and abnormal. In fact, she sometimes acts like those British dudes with the big fluffy hats that were trained to never move or talk for the rest of their lives. Well, going back to the topic, Sango, Shippou, and I went over to the hill at recess, and near that hill was the **big ol' icy hole.** So what they did was both Sango and Shippou jumped inside the **big ol' icy hole** and grabbed onto each other and started to move their legs around the ice (lemme tell you folks...the ice in that hole it very thick...and icy). It sort of looked like they were dance and it was also kind of amusing. Inu-Yasha was looking at them like they were stupid, while Miroku was laughing. I commented on how they looked like they were doing the Mexican Hat Dance, and so, to prove my point, I took off my hat and put it in between them. Miroku literally fell to the ground laughing, and Inu-Yasha them looked at me like I was stupid. Hee hee.

And guess what, Dumb Diary? Today was Guthrie's (my school) favorite day of the year.

It was COOKIE DAY.

And this time it was our classes' turn to bring in our cookies. I honestly don't know how Cookie Day could be their favorite day. I mean, c'mon, we have loads of days like this. And they should all be accepted, even if sometimes the day of chocolaty sweet goodness ranks number one.

In other news today, dumb diary, tonight is parent's night. Hurrah. Parent's night is simply just a fancy name for 'a night when your parents and teacher finally meet face-to-face and get to discuss how _bad _you are in school and _what military school _you're going to be sent to.' I just hope I don't have to be sent to a military school that's run by Sturgon. I've already had enough Sturgon fun by going to Guthrie (Sturgon is this company thingy with a weird name that owns a bunch of schools around where I live).

Then, while we were in our admist of laughing and throwing stupid looks at each other, guess who came by.

KIKYO REARED HER UGLY HEAD.

Well, it wasn't ugly (because she was wearing a mask) and I don't even wanna start talking about her rears. Anyways, Kikyo came by us and we suddenly all went quiet. It was so quiet that I swore that I heard a dude drop three pennies and a nickel all that way over in Italy. Kikyo turned her head and flashed a smile at Inu-Yasha, but I think he was still wearing that 'you are stupid' look because she immediately dropped her smile only seconds later. So she turned her head towards Miroku and flashed her smile. Miroku smiled back and Sango (who had just gotten out of the hole) knocked him so hard that I thought his head was going to come ripping off it's hinges. Miroku was always like that. Even if he wasn't as pervertous as he was before, the houshi could still fall into the deadly webs of the evil and snobby girl spiders. Such as Kikyo. I was thankful that Inu-Yasha couldn't fall into other girl's traps, or else I just might have to use a certain 's' word until my lungs popped. But, thankfully, Kikyo left.

Do you know how much people say that I am lucky to be her reincarnation? Well, watch me as I snort, dumb diary...

**'SNORT!'**

Kagura says that I am not lucky, and I totally agree with her! Inu-Yasha pointed out that if I weren't, I would've never met him, but then I pointed out that if he takes Kikyo's side again, he's going to be sat into next Thursday (I would've picked Wednesday...but nobody like that day...even though it's today...OH GOD). He quickly retreated after that.

You know, it seems that Kagura is the one of our group that says everything, like she says that I'm the one who has bucket loads of pointless information that I could keep telling for hours and hours. Stuff like how it took nearly ten years for Da Vinci to paint Mona Lisa's lips. Or (I warn you, dumb dairy, this part is very icky) your stomach has to produce a new layer of mucus every two weeks; otherwise it will digest itself (I WARNED YOU!). All of my friends -even Inu-Yasha- blanched slightly when I said that. After that, none of my friends or boyfriend wanted to go health class (we were learning about the digestive system...HA).

Oh dear god no!

Inu-Yasha and I have to go to the parent teacher interview thingy ma jiggy! NUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!

By the way, my boyfriend is sitting right beside me. And now he's getting mad at me.

"You just said the 's' word!" he yelled at me.

I looked at him and rolled my eyes. "I wrote it. Not said it. So it doesn't count, duh."

Inu-Yasha just grumbled something that sounded like...well; I don't really want to mention it. There might be little kids around here. And-OH WAIT!

INU-YASHA JUST READ MY DIARY IF HE KNEW THAT I WROTE SIT!!!

Excuse me for a moment.

There. I actually said sit to he went falling onto the floor. Oh god, we have to go soon! I don't want to be sent to military school! Especially one that has to do with Sturgon. Now I'm getting nervous, just like last time! But, I don't have to go just yet, so I'll talk about some other things that happened today.

Oh, we had SCIENCE TODAY. Feh (as Inu-Yasha always says when he doesn't care about something) science is a waste of time. I mean, the scientists don't actually know anything. Like, take this little thingy ma jiggy scientist thing for example:

Person dude man: Yo, why do birds fly South, foo?

Scientist man: Instinct.

And instinct is just another word for 'we don't know'.

Another thing that bothers me is math. I hate math and math hates me. It was put on this Earth to simply torture poor children and teens into doing decimals and fractions and blah. Then they have those stupid math assembly things, that are supposed to say that doing decimals and fractions and blah is FUN. Watch me as I snort again.

**'SNORT!'**

Any who...OH NO!

My cat, Buyo (who is an overly weight cat)...I think he just a burrito (either that or my mother's cooking). And he just committed ODOR CRIME NUMBER 3.

_Must make it to my room...lungs weakening...eyes burning...heeelp Inu-Yasha..._

* * *

I know, a lot of parts in here are from the actual Dear Dumb Diary. Half of this stuff actually happened while half of this stuff is from our game. It soon might only be all about our role-playing game. Maybe. anywayz, sorry about the whole science and math ramble. I just really wanted to say that XD And with the Buyo thing, Buyo is going to be a bit like Stinker. Except I don't really think that he's going to want to make a perfectly round hole in the back of Kagome's newly awesome jeans (and her other newly awesome pants). Inu-Yasha might do that.

I know that this one is short, but I really couldn't think. I'll try to make the other ones much longer.

PEACE OUT AND PLEASE COMMENT!

Hey, is this is Kikyo, I told you once and I'll tell you again...

STOP READING THIS DUMB DIARY! IN FACT, STOP READING THIS PAGE AGAIN! Same with you Inu-Yasha


	3. Chapter 3: No way! A secret admirer?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha or dear dumb diary

there is going to be mild cussing in this one, ok? And probably some mild eechi (that means naughtiness)

* * *

Thursday, 22/07

Dear dumb diary,

Yesterday, since Buyo committed **ODOR CRIME NUMBER THREE,** I had to lock myself in my room and munch on nothing but pencils and old chips. I don't think Inu-Yasha made it, because he came up some hours later. When I asked what he was doing downstairs, he said "You really don't want to know." I guess the smelly effect has more effect on Inu-Yasha because he's a dog hanyou and dog hanyou's have much better smelling than cat hanyou's (like me). And with how bad it was with me, imagine all the suffering that poor Inu-Yasha did.

Any who, guess what d diary? After recess when we went to our lockers (mine is locker 103, as you know), I found a piece of paper that inscribed this:

_'Like the most perfect day ever_

_I feel that my love for you is true_

_But alas we shall never be together_

_For I fear to tell my true identity to you'_

It was weird, because there was no 'from' thingy. Well, whoever it was, he must really get sad whenever he passes by me! Just imagine the sorrowful heartbreak that makes his heart crumble to tiny sad little pieces whenever he walks by. Or whenever he thinks of me.

God, it just makes me so happy!

When I showed it to my friends, I think Sango and Kagura got a bit jealous, because Miroku and Sesshomaru rarely ever does anything romantic like that for them. Miroku always just gropes Sango's ass until she gives him a very good whack. Sesshomaru rarely does _anything _because, like Sango, he mostly acts like those British dudes with the big fluffy hats. Shekoy thought it sounded very romantic, while Shippou thought that it was very icky (since he's not into the whole mushy deal-at least not yet. Just wait Shippou. It will happen one day, and on that day I won't be here to help you get through it). And I did the utmost horrible mistake of SHOWING IT TO INU-YASHA. He got very pissed off and I thought I saw smoke coming out of his ears. Then Inu-Yasha started this whole long speech about I was his and then he started to grope me (even though I don't think that he even noticed at first...) and then I had to sit him when I saw our music teacher walking our way.

I must find out who this mysterious person is. It couldn't be Inu-Yasha because...well, one, we're already girlfriend and boyfriend. And two, he would've been stupid enough to put 'From your secret admirer that's not Inu-Yasha'. Otherwise, I have no idea who it could be!

Maybe Satashi. If you are not aware who Satashi it, dumb diary, Satashi is this gothic yet preppy cat hanyou (just like me) who loves music (just like me) likes to play guitar (just like me) is favorite color is black (just like me) and likes to write poetry...Just...like...me...

Wow am I stumped.

It could've been Satashi, since it was only a few weeks ago when he said that he has a crush on me. Does he still have those feelings for me? Do those deep feelings inside his heart still long for me and all that junk? I wonder if they probably do...hm...

I talked to Inu-Yasha about it, and it was another huge mistake. He got pissed again. So then I talked to everyone else and they said that I was probably right. Kagura then said that me and Satashi are, like, totally like each other. We have the same interest, do the same hobbies, and like the same colors. She said that it's like we have the same heads, which the more I thought about it the more creeped out I got. Sango said nothing. I think she was still pretty jealous or something because she only gets groped by Miroku and never gets mushy poems about how Miroku's heart aches whenever she rejects him. Not that she would like it though, anyway.

In other news, today was had about a billion assemblies...

Well, actually, about a billion is exaggerating just a tinsy bit...we had about, like two...

The first one was about something about this QS something. It's where we are forced to sell magazines to other peoples and we get crappy prizes for it. When the host was asking questions, I got the chance to answer one and then he gave me this fan thing that I forgot at school. -sob- I named the fan Spinner. He's my spinny thing, and his name is Spinner. I loved him so much, and I totally forgot him at school! I shouldn't have kids now, I might forget them at school! -sobs again- Inu-Yasha said that he protested against that statement when I said that. And then I sat him. Tee hee.

Anyway, it is SPRING BREAK BABY! Which means we have a week of freedom where we can go crazy and act like monkeys that are on pot or something. Inu-Yasha's excited because me and him are going to be alone almost all day for actually 8 days. Sango's happy because she can have a lot of sleepovers now. Kagura's happy for the same reason Inu-Yasha's happy (except that it involves her and Lord Fluff). And I'm excited because I get a week to try to find out who this mysterious guy is. Also-

**HEY I JUST THOUGHT OF SOMETHING!**

If I'm getting married to Inu-Yasha, does that mean that Kagura will be my sister-in-law? And...even worse...

**SESSHOMARU SHALL BE MY HALF BROTHER-IN-LAW?!**

Whoa...Too try to get that thought out my head, lets try talking about something else.

You know, Buyo isn't the only one in my family that commits crimes. My mother always commits _SERVING DINNER TO US_. Buyo always does his part by hiding his cat bowl until I find some fresh fish hidden way in the back of the freezer. Then my father and I always try to escape the wrath of my mom's cooking, yet it always fails. We've even tried saying that we're going over to a friend's house for dinner when we're actually hiding in my room eating a bag of chips. The plan had failed when Mom called our friends and they told on us, saying that they we weren't there. Mom then made us it the food. So, since my secret admirer gave me a poem, it has inspired me to make a poem for mother.

_Oh my dear sweet mother_

_You've helped me turn into a beautiful blossom_

_But then please, please tell me why_

_You are feeding me possum_

I am currently sitting in my room, grounded. And holding my stomach as though if I let go, my guts will come spilling out along with the possum food.

I think Buyo is in here. He's probably hiding under my bed; he can smell my mother's cooking. Inu-Yasha is lying down beside me, staring up at the ceiling as if it was the most fascinating thing in the world. He had a very stupid look on his face and is smiling a lop sided grin. I wonder if he's doing drugs or something.

"Inu-Yasha? I asked, poking him slightly on the shoulder.

"Huh?" Inu-Yasha shook his head and looked up at me. "What?"

"What were you thinking about?" I asked, looking down at him.

He looked away from me. "Nothing."

And then I gave him **_the stare._** It's a combination of one of my dirty looks and squinting my eyes until it looks like I'm retarded. Inu-Yasha always falls victim to it.

"I'm thinking about the note you got today," Inu-Yasha mumbled in a monotone voice.

"Ah," I said and decided to drop it. Well, not even Inu-Yasha shall stop me from trying to find my secret admirer. I will find this guy (oh god, what if it's a girl?!) and confront them and...then I don't know. But I still think it's Satashi. He's probably right now thinking about how much he loves me and how depressed he is that he can't admit his true love to me because I already had a boyfriend.

God, it makes me so happy!

Uh oh, what's that think coming out from the underside of my bed?

OH NO IT'S _PURE STINK!_

Buyo strikes again! I must go now, Inu-Yasha looks like he's going to vomit! We must make it to the door even though I don't think we will! Save yourself dumb diary! Once I stop writing, I'll through you right out the door where you're safe from the stink! SAVE YOURSLEF!

* * *

lol I loved this part. So, this story will be a cross between 'Am I the Princess or the Frog?' and 'Never do anything, ever.' Other than that, it's going to be with my role-playing game and some with my real life (remember, I said that everything in this dumb diary is true)

OK, I love how at least one person likes this (thanks purpleface14) but I'd really appreciate if someone actually...hm.., I dunno...

_**COMMENTS!**_

It would just be a nice change, ya know? To actually have comments on my stories . And plus, um, purpleface14, please go to the bottom of my profile for an important message from me.

KIKYO, I TOLD YOU ALREADY, STOP READING THIS DUMB DIARY!


	4. Chapter 4: AAAHHH MICHAEL JACKSON! o0

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha or Dear Dumb Diary

Sorry I haven't posted any entries for the last couple of days. Those days were pretty boring and I couldn't think of anything to write. Hope you all understand.

Still rated for eechi.

* * *

Sun.25/07

Dear Dumb Diary,

Sorry, dumb d that I haven't written anything in you for the last few days. I have been too busy with trying to find THE SECRET CRUSH. I haven't yet discovered who he is yet, but my main lead is still Satashi (just because Kagura said that it could totally be him because we like, share the same brain or something like that).

But that just makes it sound even _creepier._

OK, recently I had a sleepover with Sango and Miroku. I think that Miroku is becoming a bit gothic or something, even though he's a Buddhist Houshi (which is like the best houshi there is.). Sango, honestly, is starting to turn similar to Kikyo, being vain and all 'I'm the best person ever' ish. It's actually starting to wear thin on Miroku and frankly, I'm not surprised. But (frankly) I'm surprised that he still hangs out with her. I miss the old her, the youkai taijiya Feudal era her. Maybe one spark that she had it still somewhere inside there. Well, I hope so.

MOM STRIKES AGAIN

Last night, when Sango and I went downstairs to cook some popcorn, I overheard my mom on the phone. I swore that I heard her talking to our cafeteria lady, Mrs. Tsujantaji, (who most likely lives under a bridge and people have to answer her riddles to cross it) and there was something in it that sounded like 'MEAT LOAF'.

Then I heard my Dad whispering to someone on his cell phone. I guess he didn't want a repeat of last time Mom has baked something for the school. She was nice enough to bake brownies, but then two dozen kids who ate them lost their sight for a week. I think that Dad was making sure that we were covered by insurance or something like that.

Anyway, onto more pressing matters, I went scooping out today to find my secret admirer. Sango, Miroku, and Inu-Yasha (with much mumbling of, 'I'm going to rip the lungs out of that idiot and then eat them') came along with me. Sango was curious (probably jealous, because she had that envious look in her eyes) and then asked me if I knew for sure that the card was actually sent to me. She said that it was probably just a big mistake and I should just forget about it.

Sango spent half of the day trying to get a glued Britney Spears picture off of her head.

Which was pretty amusing, to be actually truthful.

Miroku (who actually has a good sense of humour, unlike Sango and Inu-Yasha) laughed like a crazy hyena that was crack at all the attempts Sango made to get the picture that I glued on her head off of her head.

Knowing Sango, she'd be trying anything. Especially since it was Britney Spears on her head.

So after that, we came back to my place, because there were no clues to see who this mysterious person was. But, when we came back to my house, Inu-Yasha spotted a note slipped in the netting screen on our door. I took it out and this is what it said (by the way, we checked after and it was addressed to me)

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_There could be no one more_

_Special than you_

I was simply touched. Honestly. Miroku looked bored when he saw it, Sango looked even more envious when she saw it, and Inu-Yasha looked simply enraged when he saw it. This is why the next thing I said was a huge mistake.

"You know I am so touched by this. I really want to meet this guy."

Sango and Miroku slapped their foreheads in disbelief.

Whoopsies.

I swore that I saw smoke of **ENRAGEMENT** coming out of his ears. I think it was also coming out the wazoo. And his nose. And his mouth. For a second, I thought that he was going to turn into a dragon or something.

"What?!" Inu-Yasha screamed to loud that some dude in heaven asked god if he heard something. I backed up slowly and smiled and laughed nervously all at the same time (which is a very hard thing to do).

"Calm down Inu-Yasha," I said, holding my hands up so he won't attack me. "J-just calm down. I didn't mean it in the way that you were thinking."

"Feh." Inu-Yasha then did that thing where stuck his nose up in the air and cross his arms over his chest. "I can't believe you. You just want two boyfriends, don't you?"

I gaped at him, arching my eyebrows in disgust. "What the heck do you mean by that?"

"Well," Inu-Yasha started, grabbing my chin and leaning in towards me. I don't really mind sharing you." He smirked.

A few minutes and a lot of struggling later, Inu-Yasha joined Sango in trying to a get a glued picture off of his head.

Then after that, we went up to my bedroom (Inu-Yasha and Sango still trying to get the pictures off of their heads) and we played our all time favourite game to play.

TRUTH OR DARE

It was one of the most oddest games we had ever played of truth or dare. We usually pick dare, but mostly we were picking truth. Which is rather strange. Sometimes we picked dare.

At one point, Sango and Miroku dared Inu-Yasha to go to school in a Barney suit for the next two _weeks._

Inu-Yasha said chicken.

For those of you who aren't aware of chickens, the chickens we are familiar with do not have feathers and wings and blah. It's when we go yellow-bellied (not literally…) and decide that we really don't want to do the dare that we were dared to do. The suckish thing is that you only get three chickens. That's it.

Then for truth we don't have chickens. We have the **BEEPY THING**. It's basically like a lie detector, but somewhat more efficient. It doesn't tell if you're lying by your heart beat. It…well, we actually don't know. I just kind of…came up with it one day. I didn't get dared anything too bad. I think Inu-Yasha dared me to do something, or Sango, but I completely forgot. Oops.

Well, we were truthed in a lot of things. Mostly, we were doing 'choose', where you have to choose between two horrible things and pick which one you'd rather do. Like, for example…

#1. Go through your whole life with Jiraya (who's a pervy sage, by the way) wearing no shirt (just to say, that guy has no shame whatsoever.)

#2. Go through your whole life wearing a **PINK FRILLY DRESS.**

Sango asked me that one. I picked the first one, because in the second one, you'd have to go through your life wearing a **PINK FRILLY DRESS** (AAAAHHH THE AWFUL IMAGES!)

I asked Inu-Yasha a similar one.

Except that he'd have to choose between the **PINK FRILLY DRESS** (ATAI!) and spending with whole life with Jakotsu (you know, the gay dude).

Inu-Yasha picked the first one. THE DRESS.

Then after that, I was talking about how everyone eats snot (it's true, because when you sniff, it goes into the tubes that connect to your throat) and Sango randomly mentioned how Orochimaru looks like Michael Jackson. Now, don't be alarmed dumb diary, if I wake up screaming in the middle of the night.

So Sango then said that she'd be terrified if she was having a party, and suddenly the lights went out. There was a boom of thunder and suddenly, in the window, there was a flash of lightening and there would be Michael Jackson's head, with a Chesire Cat smile on his face and his hands reaching out towards you.

I woke up many times in the night from Sango's screaming.

* * *

LOL I loved the picture parts because I really love that part in Dear Dumb Diary….it was so purely hilarious. Yesh….

So, yesh, this is mainly now based on our role-playing game. Anywayz, could I **_PWLEASE _**get some comments here people!? This is exactly why I'm debating whether or not to stay as an online author! And why I actually don't know if I should keep on going with Slipping in Sweet Sickness


End file.
